heartcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Lashiec
Amethyst "Ame" Lashiec is the protagonist of Heartcore. She is the exiled princess of the demonic kingdom of Asgar and the daughter of its king, Royce Lashiec. After an incident in her youth, she has waged a one-woman war against him. Appearance Ame has short pink hair with green bangs and amber eyes. As a demon, she has pointed ears, along with forward-curving red horns and matching wings. She has distince red scars on her cheeks and her arms. She stands at 5'10" tall and has a voluptuous figure with prominent bust and thighs. Personality Ame has a playful, rebellious personality. She has a perchant for taunting her opponents. At the same time, however, she has a tender side that she shows to precious few people, chief among them her best friend and sister, Sukina. Powers and Abilities As a demon, Ame possesses physical strength and endurance exceeding the average person. She is an expert at the use of dark- and fire-based magic, which she wields to devestating effect. Her signature attack is "Devil Drive", a combination dark/fire spell invoked with the incantation "Heed me, bottomless abyss! Converge, deepest crimson! A single drop of hell...imbue me with your power!" The spell unleashes a stream of fire and dark magical energy that, upon direct impact, causes intense pain, both physical and spiritual. In the event of an indirect hit, it is still capable of causing severe burns. Other spells that Ame utilizes are "Fireball", a simple fire-magic projectile; "Burstroc", which creates an instant explosion; and "Summon Suffering", which summons a dark red sash that Ame can manipulate. Since her wingspan is fairly short, she is incapable of true flight. Even still, she can glide through the air. History Amethyst is the reincarnation of Lilium Lashiec, the late lover of the Lord of Fiends, Royce Lashiec. In her youth, she was a happy and carefree princess. One day, however, Royce forcibly siphoned a large portion of Ame's magical energy. This allowed Royce to win the war against the Beastmen, but left Ame permanently scarred and in pain. This would become the impetus of Ame's rebellion against Royce, caused in part by the reawakening of Lilium's vengeful soul inside of Ame. In the intervening years, Ame did everything in her power to subvert Royce and his rule. She eventually attempted to bribe the gatekeeper of Asgar, Lutz Langriss, into allowing her to pass through the gate and escape from Asgar. Lutz, however, reported the bribe to Royce. As a result, Ame was put on trial for her various acts of rebellion, and is subsequently found guilty by Royce and sentenced to death, along with Sukina. Ame attacked the other Overfiends in self-defense, but is forced into retreat with Sukina when Slade Chasme joins the fray. They escape into the kitchen of Pimm. When Slade catches up, he proceeds to mercilessly attack and torture Ame. Thanks to Sukina summoning the bauble demons Rip & Tear, however, Ame reclaims her Illusion Charm, which allows her to turn the tables on Slade. Trivia * Amethyst Lashiec was originally created as a Sonic the Hedgehog fan character named "Ame Tenchi". *Ame's nickname is based on the Japanese word for rain. It is pronounced differently, however: it is homophonous with the word "Aim". *Ame's favorite food is barbecue sauce, which she will drink from the bottle. *Ame's muse is video entertainment: she is enthralled by trashy television shows. One of her favorite shows is a children's cartoon titled Royal Jelly Complex, and she also enjoys westerns. Her favorite genre of video games is fighting games (ala Street Fighter and Guilty Gear) *Ame's pink-and-green hair is based on strawberries. *Ame's surname, "Lashiec", is a reference to the Phantasy Star series: it is an alternate spelling of the name "Lassic", a key villain in the first Phantasy Star game. *Of the Seven Deadly Sins, Amethyst represents Wrath, a reference to her being enraged at Royce using her as a sacrifice and rebelling against him Category:Characters